leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hiker (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Hiker |jpname=やまおとこ |jptranslit=Yama Otoko |jptrans=Mountaineer |image=VSHiker PE.png|size=250px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |intro=Generation I |games= , , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Male |anime=EP051 Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden |members=Andy ( ) |manga=''Deprogramming Porygon-Z'' ( ) |TCG=Celestial Storm |card= }} A Hiker (Japanese: やまおとこ Mountaineer) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I games. They appear as large, typically bearded men carrying a walking stick and wearing hiking gear. In the following generations, they also carry a large backpack. They specialize in a combination of -, -, and Pokémon that are common in mountains and caves, such as , , and , although not all of them exclusively train those types. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, aside from Master Trainers, Hikers will award three Poké Balls along with prize money upon being defeated. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/Hiker Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/Hiker Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} }} INTL}} INTL}} }} }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Hiker Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Hiker Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/Hiker Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon X and Y }} :See more: List of Battle Maison Trainers/Hiker Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} :See more: :: List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Hiker :: List of Battle Tree Trainers/Hiker Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} Master Trainer}} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} }} }} }} Master Trainer}} Master Trainer}} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime ]] battled a Hiker in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. was able to defeat the Hiker's , but took such a heavy hit in the battle that it needed to be rushed to a Pokémon Center afterwards. The same Hiker later made a cameo appearance in The Rivals. Another Hiker appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!, being one of the Trainers who had their Pokémon temporarily stolen by in the episode. A trio of Hikers appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. One of them had his beaten by an Alolan , then again for a second time, causing them to take it to a Pokémon Center. At the end of the episode, they kept the pictures that the was trying to take of . They reappeared in Sparking Confusion!, where they re-encountered Ash and his classmates while they were investigating unusual activity detected at Wela Volcano Park as the Ultra Guardians. In the end, they agreed to patrol the park and an Alolan that had gotten attached to them. They reappeared in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!, where they once again photobombed Rotom's attempts to photograph Ash, his classmates, , and . Pokémon EP051 appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, where it battled and his . Its powerful hurt Bulbasaur badly, but in the end, it was defeated by Bulbasaur's and . Rhyhorn later made a cameo appearance with its Trainer in The Rivals. Rhyhorn's only known move is .}} EP262 was temporarily stolen by in You're a Star, Larvitar!, but was returned back to its proper owner by the end of the episode. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} ''Sun & Moon'' series appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where it was defeated twice by an Alolan , requiring it to be taken to a Pokémon Center. It reappeared in Sparking Confusion!, where it celebrated the capture of the Hikers' new . None of Magmar's moves are known.}} appeared in Sparking Confusion!. It was originally the leader of a group of Alolan and that caused trouble at Wela Volcano Park, but decided to join the Hikers when it became attached to them. Golem's known moves are and .}} Other appearances The digger Rory in Spring Fever seems to be based on the Hiker Trainer class. disguised themselves as Hikers in Leave It To Brocko!, while was disguised as a . Looker disguised himself as a Hiker in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=Toru Sakurai: Hiker A (SM034/SM095) Yūji Ueda: Hiker B (SM034/SM095) Kenta Miyake: Hiker C |en=Michael Liscio Jr.: Hiker A/B/C (SM034/SM095) |fi='Hikers in SM034:' Peter Pihlström Ilkka Villi Markus Bäckman }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Moving Past Milotic, finds a non-battling Hiker in one of the Battle Pike rooms. A Hiker makes an appearance in Deprogramming Porygon-Z as a background character, entering the Battle Castle. Pokémon is the Hiker's only known Pokémon who briefly appeared with its Trainer, entering the Battle Castle. None of Graveler's moves are known.}} A Hiker appears amongst the people visiting the in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down. Pokémon was seen with its Trainer as they enter the Safari Zone Gate. None of Onix's moves are known.}} Another Hiker named Andy makes an appearance in Black's First Trainer Battle where he accepts a challenge from beginning Trainer . They have a Triple Battle but due to the heat emitted from Black's Tep, Andy gets overheated and runs away to cool himself down with water. When Andy comes back, he becomes disheartened upon finding his Pokémon already defeated by Black. Disappointed, he decides that he should quit being a Trainer, a decision that Black is shocked to hear. Andy reveals to Black that when he was younger he wanted to challenge the Pokémon League but due to his weakness to heat, he kept losing battles and eventually decided to quit being a Trainer altogether. The leftover flames from the battle caused the whole field to catch ablaze. With Andy's help, Black is able to put all of the flames out. Black tells Andy that it was his that caused the fire because it was trying to help its Trainer by attempting to get over its weakness to moves. Feeling happy over what his Pokémon would do for him, Andy is convinced by Black to start his dream once again. Andy later appears at the alongside several other Trainers to help battle Team Plasma. Pokémon was used against Black on Route 1. He put up a good fight at first, but was eventually defeated after Andy became dehydrated and had to leave the battle. Blitzle's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} was used against Black on Route 1. He put up a good fight at first, but was eventually defeated after Andy became dehydrated. Andy initially assumed that because of his many losses, Cottonee didn't like him anymore and was avoiding him. However, it was revealed that Cottonee was only trying to get over his weakness to fire for his Trainer. Cottonee was later used in the battle against Team Plasma. Cottonee's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} was used against Black on Route 1. He put up a good fight initially, but was eventually defeated after Andy became dehydrated and had to leave the battle. Roggenrola's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} A Hiker makes a cameo appearance as a background character in Lumiose City in What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Hiker in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|standard=yes|enset=Celestial Storm|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=133/168|jpsetlink=SM-P Promotional cards|jpset=SM-P Promotional cards|jpnum=107/SM-P|jpset2=GX Ultra Shiny|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=156/150}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=登山男 山男 |zh_cmn=登山男 登山客 山男 |fr=Montagnard |de=Wanderer |it=Avventuriero ( - ) Montanaro ( +) |ko=등산가 |pt_br=Montanhista (games, TCG) Alpinista (manga) |es=Montañero |vi=Nhà leo núi }} Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Rock-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Wanderer es:Montañero fr:Montagnard it:Montanaro ja:やまおとこ zh:登山男